Showers provide an alternative to bathing in a bathtub. Generally, showerheads are used to direct water from the home water supply onto a user for personal hygiene purposes.
In the past, bathing was the overwhelmingly popular choice for personal cleansing. However, in recent years showers have become increasingly popular for several reasons. First, showers generally take less time than baths. Second, showers generally use significantly less water than baths. Third, shower stalls and bathtubs with showerheads are typically easier to maintain. Fourth, showers tend to cause less soap scum build-up. Fifth, by showering, a bather does not sit in dirty water—the dirty water is constantly rinsed away.
With the increase in popularity of showers has come an increase in showerhead designs and showerhead manufacturers. Many showerheads emit pulsating streams of water in a so-called “massage” mode. Other showerheads are referred to as “drenching” showerheads, since they have relatively large faceplates and emit water in a steady, soft spray pattern.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.